


Logan sanders is not as smart as you think

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child!Patton, Crack, Embarrassment, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Other, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Tiny!sides, child sides, child!virgil, logan is embarrassing, mix ups, pets!, tiny!patton, tiny!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: Logan really shouldn't fall so deep for strangers he met at work. Now he has to borrow a kid.





	Logan sanders is not as smart as you think

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't gonna be a chapter fic but like if y'all want another lil drabble lmk what you want in the comments and it may happen

_**Based on[this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/174226384275/the-hot-single-parent-im-into-proposed-a) post ** _

* * *

 

Logan…made a mistake. 

Or, well, a long series of many mistakes. 

But how was he supposed to know? People are weird, they talk like their pets are children all the time! And when you run into a cute guy at the pet and pet supply store, buying dog chow, talking about a “child,” you generally assume that child is not human! Logan played along, because he assumed that if he picked up the vocal mannerisms that this cute stranger uses maybe they would get along! He doesn’t actually call Emile his baby– quite the opposite! Emile is his dog! But how was he supposed to know that his handsome stranger, who shows up at the pet and pet supply store he works at on the regular to buy dog food was talking about his actual child?! 

In the context of being in a pet and pet supply store, many people refer to their pets as their children, or their “fur babies,” as some prefer. It is entirely not Logan’s fault that he misinterpreted. But even if it isn’t his fault, he still has to pay the price because he’d already agreed to this stupid playdate and now he has to reap the consequences. He has to show up to the playdate, with only a great dane, and play the fool. Oh, how he hates being wrong! 

…Unless…

Logan pulls out his phone, immediately calling his coworker Remy. Remy has a kid! He can just borrow his! 

With a promise to buy Remy’s coffee for a week, Logan’s successfully booked a child for a playdate in a few hours. He quickly runs to Remy’s house and picks up his son, Virgil, glad that the kid was born a only about a year after his great dane Emile was born; it wouldn’t be much of a stretch to say the four year old was really five–

or so he thought. Emile had failed to forewarn him that Virgil had developmental delays and was more the size of a three year old than a five year old. Perhaps Logan could play it off as the same? No, Logan’s already told Roman – the name of the beautiful stranger who’s ultimately fucked his life over – that Emile eats a lot. Oh, fuck, he told Roman that his son’s name was Emile! This kid’s name is Virgil! 

Oh, god, he’s messed up big time, hasn’t he?! 

He’s glad that he’s the first to show up to the park. That way he has time to try and coach Virgil. Sitting at a bench near the playground, he has the child look him in the eye as best he can. “Okay, Virgil, I know your name is Virgil Sanders, but today your name is going to be Emile Chance. Okay?” 

Virgil grimaces at the stranger that took him away from watching Paw Patrol at his dad’s house. “Why?” 

“Well, because that’s what your name is. We’re playing make pretend.” 

“Make believe.” Virgil corrects. Logan frowns. 

“Huh?” 

“Make believe, not make pretend. Pretending is lying.” The five year old huffs. “There’s this kid Declan ‘n my class, he lies all the time! Like, Like, I dropped a ticket I got from Missus Parker, an’ he picked it up ‘n said it was his! An’ I didn’t put my name on it so I couln’ even say it was mine! Declan makes me mad!” 

Logan listens to Virgil rant with wide eyes, backing up a bit when the tiny five year old kicks his legs out and crosses his arms, pouting. He sees Roman coming from across the park and panics.

“Okay, okay, make believe that your name is Emile for me, please? I’ll buy you an ice cream cone or something on the way home back to dad, if you do.” 

That makes Virgil perk up. “I’cream?” 

“Yes, or something.” Logan says, cringing– he should have asked Remy if he could give the kid ice cream. But–

“Logan!” 

There’s no time to think about that. 

“Ah, hello, Roman.” He stands and goes to shake the other man’s hand but Roman goes on to pull him into a hug. He laughs, giving Logan’s shoulder a slap. 

“You’re always so stiff, Logan! We’re pals!” 

“R- Right. Apologies.” Logan stutters. He gently takes Virgil’s hand and pulls him forward. “This is my son, Emile.” 

Roman’s son jumps forward with a frown on his pudgy little face. “Nuh uh, his name is Virgil! He’s in my class!” 

Logan panics, but Roman simply just laughs, patting his son’s back. “And this is my son Patton. Pat, maybe Emile just looks like Virgil. I know he’s your best friend, so maybe you’re just thinking that you wanna play with Vee.” He smiles at Logan. “Sorry, he was hoping this playdate would be with his best friend. It’s hard to break his routine, so having someone that’s not his friend is a bit daunting to him.” 

“O- Oh, no, I…Understand. It is quite hard to break routine, so I get it.” He smiles nervously. 

“Pat, Emile, why don’t you two go play? Logan and I will be right here, I promise.” He says the last part more to Patton than Virgil, smiling reassuringly. Patton hesitates, but he nods, leading Virgil off. Roman smiles and plops down onto the bench that Logan was sitting at previously and Logan realizes that the other man is loaded down with toys. 

“Patton makes you carry all of that stuff with you, even though you’re going to the park?” He frowns. 

Roman laughs. “Yeah, he’s, uh– since his mother left, he feels a bit of separation anxiety. From me, and his favorite toys…” 

“Ah…I– I’m sorry…” He mumbles, adjusting his tie. He never thought about the fact that they’d have to talk about mundane parenting things. Roman smiles, shrugging. 

“I mean, it’s alright; some of these toys are pretty nifty.” He smiles. “Where’s Emile’s mother today? Work?” 

“U- Uh…” Logan’s eyes widen a moment and he panics before deciding to just tell Roman what happened to Virgil’s mother. “Well, uh…She died in childbirth, actually…” 

Roman frowns, his face turning to one of pity, and he says, “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have asked. That must’ve been so hard, I’m sorry Logan.

Logan is confused a moment, before he realizes that Roman thinks this happened to _him_. Right, he’s still pretending to be a single dad. He shakes his head. “Oh, that was five years ago now. I’ve…dealt.” 

“It’s still hard for anyone. You really loved her, and she left…” Roman sighs, a sad look in his eyes. “It always hurts, losing someone you love. Whether they want to leave or not…” 

Logan nods solemnly– at least he doesn’t have to pretend to be sad. He’s experienced loss before, and really Remy’s loss effected everyone at work. She was a very bright soul, and kept Remy in line. But after her death, he just seemed to…close off. And nobody at work was really allowed around Virgil. He’s lucky to be able to have gotten the kid, really. He and his coworkers rarely get to see him. But…Remy looked exhausted, when he went to pick up Virgil. 

Maybe he should help out a bit more, take Virgil off of Remy’s hand every now and then… 

“But, that’s enough about that! How’s work been? I know I haven’t been over much, I’ve been busy with my own work, so I’ve been asking my neighbor, Joan, to grab Fido’s food for me.” 

“Ah, It’s been– It’s been alright. Quite the same, though my job has been piling up more and more tasks as the current manager plans to retire.” 

“Oh, so you’re up for the manager position? Good for you, Logan!” 

“W- Well, I have been the longest-working staff member at the store, and I went to school for animal science and minored in business, so I would uh– I would hope so.” Logan says, his cheeks flushing. He pushes up his glasses and adjusts his tie. “Besides, many people already mistake me for the manager because of my…attire.” 

Roman giggles, a beautiful melodious sound that makes Logan’s heart skip a beat. “You know, Logan, you don’t seem like you’d have a kid like Emile. In fact, for a moment, I thought you didn’t have a kid!” 

That makes his heart skip a beat for a completely different reason. “O- Oh?.. What made you think that?..” 

“Well, when I mentioned bringing the kiddos to this park, you asked why we shouldn’t bring them to the dog park instead. I really thought you were thinking we were talking about the dogs this whole time! But I’m glad to see you have a kid. It may sound weird, but…guys who are good with kids, really steal my heart, you know?” 

“I– Yeah…I had thought maybe we could bring the dogs on a…doggy play date, as well. But perhaps another time.” Logan says, remembering the text conversation that tipped him off that they were, in fact, not talking about dogs. Thank goodness for his split second thinking. It comes in handy often. 

Roman grins and nods, already excited about the idea. He grabs Logan’s hands and starts to make plans, oblivious, all the while Virgil and Patton watch on, smiling happily. 

“I think your dad’s friend likes my dad.” Pat says, smiling. He sighs dreamily. “Maybe they’ll fall in happy ever after…I hope so. After mama left, I think dad needs a happy ever after.” 

Virgil nods, knowing that Patton’s been dreaming of having a new parent more than anything. He sighs. It looks like he’ll be spending a lot more time with Logan…but, he supposes, if he gets to spend more time with Patton while that’s happening, he isn’t too mad about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't gonna be a chapter fic but like if y'all want another lil drabble lmk what you want in the comments and it may happen


End file.
